Unexpected Second Chances
by Lorelai Love Spencer-Meraz
Summary: The day she died, Deb got a second chance at life and now, she's got to live the best life she can as Jane. But someone else got a second chance, too. This is a series of drabbles that follows Jane and Parker as they take that second chance and run with it.
1. Definitely Not Plain

**AN:**** Hello and welcome to my new drabble collection, _Unexpected Second Chances_. Hope that you enjoy reading these drabbles as much as I've enjoyed writing them. Most of these pieces will connect and follow scenes we _didn't_ see in the show. This first one, however, is the exception and does actually contain dialogue from the episode, "The F-Word." Which leads me to my next point: All characters (except the rare OC) are the sole property of Lifetime. I own NOTHING except the plots of the drabbles.**

* * *

**Definitely Not Plain**

It takes a lot to surprise Jay Parker.

So it's no surprise that when _Jane_ – quiet, go-with-the-flow, knows her place Jane – replies with a very emphatic _no_ to his taking over her closing, he's practically knocked on his ass.

"You do not say 'no' to a managing partner."

Her eyes – which he's just now noticed are a rich, chocolate brown – blaze. "When a lawyer is swapped out mid-trial, it throws the jury and a new lawyer could alienate our client, who's already upset with our strategy," she snaps.

"I'm willing to take that risk," he says as he turns away from her. So what if the client doesn't like it? In the end, this is the best course of action. _It's like dealing with a toddler (not that I've ever had to); they may not like it, but they'll like the outcome and soon, the temper tantrum will be nothing but a memory._

"I took a bullet for you!" Jane's words crackle through the air and he stops dead in his tracks for a split second before turning around.

"Come on!" _It's not like I __**asked**__ her to. Besides, if she'd stayed put, he wouldn't have shot in the first place._

"I haven't gotten upset or angry or missed a day of work, but you owe me and _I _will deliver this closing!" Those blazing eyes that are full of indignation and anger dare him to challenge her, to say anything that would cause her to explode.

But he doesn't. It would be foolish to do so, and something tells him that if he were to belabor the point, she'd resent him permanently. Instead, he watches her storm away in a way that she wouldn't have a week ago.

* * *

**What do you think? Please R&R!**


	2. What's Left Unsaid

**AN:**** Hi readers! Here's the second drabble of this series. Please note: This drabble is directly connected to "Definitely Not Plain." As I said, many of the pieces will interconnect and follow scenes we didn't get to see throughout the series. :) Enjoy! And as always, all publicly recognizable characters are the sole property of Lifetime; I only own the plot bunnies of these "outtakes."**

* * *

**What's Left Unsaid**

The next evening as he and the other partners drink champagne and eat cake to celebrate Jane's victory for not just herself but the firm, he's still mesmerized, though he can't really tell if it's from her rebuttal yesterday or from the way she delivered her closing in court.

He'd insisted on going with her that morning (much to her poorly hidden chagrin). For the most part, he didn't accompany Jane to the courthouse unless they were working a case together. In fact, the only other time that he'd accompanied her was when she was just starting at the firm – after all, he had to look after his investment.

What he'd seen downright blew him away, and he was almost certain that had he _not_ been seated, he would've had to explain to the entire courthouse how he managed to get knocked backward without any physical cause.

He spots her sipping champagne, looking lost in thought, in a quiet corner and he realizes that this is the first time in the last week that he's seen anything remotely resembling the "old" (pre-bullet) Jane.

"Bingum!" he says, striding over to her.

Her eyes fly up and lock on his face. "Parker."

There's a pregnant silence between them, and for one second, he wonders what the hell possessed him to walk over to her in the first place.

"Thank you," she says softly, so much so that he almost misses it.

"Thank you?" He feels an eyebrow narrow in confusion.

"Yes, thank you." She gives him a sweet smile, and it seems as though she's almost embarrassed to say the words. "Not just for this," she says, looking back toward the other partners that are buzzing about. "But for…everything."

Even though she doesn't say anything, he knows she's talking about the closing – he's known it since her rebuttal, since this morning when their eyes met in court. Though he's glad that he could 'help' in the most offhand of ways, he still feels a bitter aftertaste when he thinks of the actions that spurned that closing.

Jane takes a breath and looks away. "No," he murmurs, guiding her face back to his by slightly grasping her chin. "Thank _you_, Jane."

Her gasp is barely audible but it's there, and suddenly it feels like she's forgotten how to breathe.

"Uh…"

"Jane!" Terri's exclamation makes Jane's head snap to the right, and whatever spell they were under breaks, as if it'd never existed. When he looks with her, he sees the assistant holding up Jane's cell phone, which is ringing and Jane raises her hand in a _hold it_ gesture.

Once again they turn to face each other, but like a mirror that's been shattered, it isn't the same. "Uh…I better…"

"Yeah, no problem, Bingum," he says.

When she scampers toward Terri and the phone, he turns his focus on the others at the celebration.

"Parker!"

Jane's stopped, her gadget still wailing a few feet from her. When he looks at her, another smile is playing on her lips and she takes a step in his direction hesitantly. Subconsciously he urges her forward but instead, she stays put.

"Anytime."

* * *

**Love it? Hate it? Questions? Suggestions? Please R&R!**


	3. It's The Cream Cheese Spread, I Swear!

**AN: Hi readers! Here's the next installment of _Unexpected Second Chances._ Just wanted to take a minute and thank the reviewers; knowing that you like my work warms my heart and makes my creative muse want to keep at it, so thank you. As always, all recognized content (including dialogue) belongs to Lifetime; I just own the plot bunnies that I use to make these outtakes. Please R&R!**

* * *

**It's The Cream Cheese Spread, I Swear**

The first thing he notices when Jane walks into the office in the morning _isn't_ her casual wear, but rather, who she walks in with. The two in question breeze past him and Kaswell, paying them no attention.

At the same time, an uncomfortable knot forms in his stomach. _It's gotta be the cream cheese spread; I'll have to get one of the temps to get a new one._

He looks over at Kim, hoping that discussing the case that he's just kinda cornered her into will get that knot to go away, when he notices a look in her eye. _Uh-oh_.

He's been on the receiving end of that look; it's the "I want something, and I know that all I have to do is flit my eyelashes and I'll get it." Granted, he hasn't seen it directed at him in a while – especially not from Kim Kaswell, but he's a man – learning what that look signifies equals survival, and if nothing else, Jay Parker is a survivor (when it comes to the female species, at least).

_Hold it, Parker. This __**could**__ be a good thing. _

"Mind if the new kid rides shotgun on this one?" she asks.

"Good thinking, Kaswell. We can bill him out and you can show him the ropes."

He quickly excuses himself, suddenly remembering the important phone call – and news for Jane – that he got this morning. As he watches Grayson walk away from her, he again feels a knot in his stomach but he pushes it aside.

_Something's different._ "Bingum." _No, it's not the clothes. _"You look different – did you do something to your hair?" The minute the words have left his mouth, he wants to kick himself; in the six or so years that she's worked here, he's never made those kinds of comments (at least not to _her_), so why's he starting now?

_Damn that cream cheese spread._


	4. Not What You Say, But How You Say It

**AN: Hi there! Here's the next segment of USC, which I hope you guys enjoy. Also, I wanted to take this time to give a special shout out to all those that have reviewed. Thank you so much to Clemen, Emily, Nakala, Niafadra, DarkPrincessKiller and the reviewer who signed as Guest. You have no idea how important your reviews are to me. :) As always, I own nothing except the plot bunnies!**

* * *

**It's Not _What_ You Say, It's _How _You Say It.**

_Rock solid. No nonsense. _And above all…

_No blubbering._

As much as Jane hates to admit it, Parker had a point. Jane wasn't like this. The part of herself that is Jane is kicking herself, seething over her tears in court.

_But I'm _**not** _Jane. I'm __**Deb**__, damn it, and this entire case was just so __**sad**__!_ she thinks, trying to justify it all.

Sadly though, no matter how she slices this particular pie, she knows that what happened in court and Parker's little pep talk only served to prove that point.

It didn't just prove a point, though. Although she'll never admit it, that little talking to kicked her into high gear, and not because she feared getting in trouble.

No…it had nothing to do with that, and everything to do with the undertone that she could've sworn was in Parker's voice when he said those words.

Now, as she makes her way toward the elevator still high off of the victory, the words replay in her mind yet again.

"Finally heading home?"

She jumps about a mile in the air and her heart rate quadruples when his hand – _Huh, never realized they were so big – _lands on her shoulder.

"Sorry about that, Bingum. Didn't mean to scare you," he says.

"Oh – no, no, it's ok; And yeah…just going to relax. What about you?" she asks.

He shoots her a signature smirk. "I'm too…wired to go home just yet."

Before she can stop herself, her eyebrow arches and her lips twist into a smirk. "Still loving that settlement figure, huh?"

His own smirk turns into a bit of a sheepish smile. "Absolutely." He pauses, and before Jane can think of anything to say that wouldn't sound to arrogant or awkward, his eyes lock on hers.

"We should celebrate." A beat. "Join me for a drink?"

A thousand excuses flood her mind – _Stacy's at home waiting for me, these heels are killing me, I'm exhausted – _and they leave when she notices that he looks slightly apprehensive, as if the answer (the right one, anyway) means the world to him.

Her lips curve into a smile. "I'd love to," she says.

Hours later, long after one drink turned into two and three, Jane gets home to find Stacy waiting for her, a bottle of champagne in her hands and a smile.

"Finally! Now we can celebrate; for a second I thought you were going to pull an all-nighter."

Jane remembers the joy at having won this particular case. And how easily the conversation flowed between herself and Parker, which wouldn't have happened if it weren't for this case; she can't help but smile.

"No…but you know what, Stace? Even with the all-nighters…there are some days when I really _love_ my job.

* * *

**Hope you liked this next one shot! What'd you think? Also, I'd like an opinion - For the most part, I wanted to keep this story linear (following the seasons, in order), but sometimes, I get ideas that fall out of that order. Should I keep it linear, or should I just specify when the story is occurring to avoid confusion? Let me know in your reviews. Much love, guys!**


	5. Getting Reacquainted

**Setting: Season 1, Ep. 5 "Lost and Found."**

**AN: Hi readers! I hope you enjoy this latest update. As always, I only own the plot of the story (not anything from DDD itself). Enjoy!**

* * *

**Getting Reacquainted**

Jay Parker has known Jane for years.

He knows that she's a great lawyer. From the moment he hired her, he could tell that she – like the hundreds of thousands that take the LSATs and apply to law school – had the desire to make a difference.

But she had something else, too. She had intelligence and a strong sense of propriety. She knew _how_ to win her court battles, and she did so with cool professionalism and logic. She had ethics, morals, and a cool head. And she knew _when_ to pick her battles and when to follow orders.

At least she did.

Now, instead of backing down when he comes barging into her office, demanding to know why she defied him and went after the D.A., she doesn't shrink back as she's done so many times before.

"What about Michael?" she demands. "Okay? He got _screwed_!"

"Sometimes, the system works; in this case, it didn't. Jane, I have plans for this firm and a ticked off D.A. is _not _part of them!"

An emotion Parker can't identify – hurt, betrayal, shock? – flashes across her face for a quick second, but as soon as it's there, it's gone. "Well, I can't back away from this."

"Then I can't guarantee your future here."

Again, Jane's face is unreadable for a moment. But something's different – the air around the two of them has changed and Jane's eyes blaze with fury. When he notices the changes in her, Parker wants to kick himself. He should have known better than to use that tactic. The Jane he knew would have backed down, would have backpedaled.

But she's _not_ the Jane he knew; these past few weeks have proved it.

"No one can guarantee _anyone's_ future," she says coldly. "I could get into my car and drive into a truck full of grapefruit and be dead." Her voice is full of venom, as if he's said just said her mother was a bitch or something equally reprehensible, and for a second he wonders why she's throwing such a fit. But before he can say anything, she walks away from him and he's left in shock.

* * *

When Jane sees Parker walk into the courtroom, she wants to scream. Instead, she glares defiantly at him before grabbing the TV remote and pulling herself back into the matter at hand.

"A root beer and a box of Cracker Jacks." She stalks over to the witness box and glares at D.A. Callahan. "Hector Diego, the man who committed this crime, walked out of the convenience store with a root beer and a box of Cracker Jacks."

D.A. Callahan gives her an incredulous look. "We all just saw the video; what's your point, Ms. Bingum?"

"Were you aware that Mr. Fernandez, the man you convicted, is a diabetic? And would've been extremely unlikely to drink a soda and even less likely to drink a soda and eat a box of Cracker Jacks?"

"We didn't _have_ this confession ten years ago when Mr. Fernandez was arrested," Callahan spits back.

"No. But you _did _have an eyewitness account from Mrs. Ellen W. Worth. Would you please read the highlighted portion of this police report taken on the day of the shooting?"

When Callahan reads it, his voice is full of resignation. "I didn't see his face but I clearly remember the gunman left the store with a soda and a box of Cracker Jacks."

With a smirk, Jane enters the report as Exhibit A, before stalking back. "Your office received that video tape 5 years ago. It took me _one night_ to go through the evidence of Mr. Fernandez's case and connect the dots. Everything necessary to free him was sitting in a dusty file in your office."

"That was no misconduct, Ms. Bingum," Callahan says with a wide gesture. "We did nothing wrong."

Jane shoots him a semi-smile; it's almost cruel. "It's not that you did anything wrong, Mr. Callahan; it is that you did _nothing_, and given the responsibilities of your office, doing nothing - by definition - is negligence. But you know that."

* * *

Parker's been looking for Jane from the moment the case was done.

After that amazing closing, Jane ran from the courtroom and he quickly lost sight of her among the huge crowd that always seemed to be at the courthouse.

When he gets back to the office, her door is closed and Michael Fernandez can be seen behind the glass pane, giving her a hug. _I should probably call the D.A._, he thinks. Even though Callahan had gotten what he deserved, Parker wants to smooth the feathers that had been ruffled; though Callahan isn't the only one he needs to speak to, he was certainly the best place to start.

After the phone call, where he'd tried his hardest not to gloat to Callahan, he goes back to Jane's office only to find that she's disappeared.

Upon a hint from Terri, he finds her on the balcony.

"Bingum."

Jane jumps before shooting him a cold look, one that was mixed with defeat. He decides then and there that he didn't like that look.

"If you're here to fire me, I'd like it in writing. Makes it easier to get unemployment."

_God bless and damn her good memory! _"Why would I fire you?"

" 'Cause you said if I took on the D.A.'s office, you'd fire me."

Mentally, Parker's scrambling. If it's one thing Jay Parker doesn't do, it's backpedal.

At least not obviously.

"No, what I meant was, if you took on the D.A.'s office and _lost_, I'd fire you." He chooses to ignore the eye-roll she gives him as she turns her gaze back out to the L.A. cityscape. "But you won. I can't let you go _now_; you'd have three offers by noon tomorrow."

The offers that she'd have are the least of his worries, though.

"As far as I'm concerned," he continues, "You're the lawyer of the day around here."

"Just the day?" Jane says, a lilt of playfulness behind her words.

_Since when does Jane Bingum do playful?_ he wonders. "Actually, about one more hour. Then, we're going to get a hailstorm of crap from the D.A.'s office; I'm going to need you to deal with that."

What Jane doesn't know – and he can tell she doesn't by the semi-disdainful look on her face as she glances at him - is that it's bull; Parker's going to do what he can to protect her. He turns away and heads back. "See you tonight, Bingum."

"Tonight?" she asks, surprised.

"Uh…_damn_." Mentally, he slaps himself before chuckling. "I'm no good with surprises; people need to learn that," he says before going inside.

He doesn't hear the little _oh_ that escapes her lips, or the pounding of her heart, and he doesn't see the smile that spreads across her face. If he had, he would've thought it was because she knew her birthday was going to be celebrated. Never in a thousand years would he have thought it was because she knew he was going to be there.

* * *

At the party, she doesn't know what possesses her to sing – maybe she wants to sing the song so Grayson will stop staring at the condescending bitch that is Kim Kaswell, maybe it's remind Grayson of Deb, maybe it's just because she finally wants to get that song – and Grayson - out of her system.

What she does know is that though she was focused on Grayson at first, her gaze started wandering to Parker, who seemed to be splitting his attention between her and Melissa from Accounting. Though she won't admit it, it kind of thrills her when he looks her way.

When the song's done, she heads over to the bar again and grabs another martini.

"Bingum!"

Jane jumps a foot in the air but somehow manages to keep her martini from spilling.

He chuckles as she turns and she gives him a warm smile. "Hi, Parker."

"I can't seem to keep from startling you," he says. "I'm sorry for the birthday heart attack."

She waves it off with an even bigger smile. "Not your fault I've apparently turned into a jumping jellybean," she says.

He laughs, richly, as he tries to think of how to say what's on his mind. Finally, right before the silence gets awkward, he finds the words.

"You have a beautiful voice, Jane," he murmurs. "I didn't know you could sing like that."

"There's a lot you don't know about me, Parker," she says, her eyes dancing with mischief. "I'm a woman of mystery!"

Yes, Jay Parker had known Jane for years. But there was still much he wanted – no, _needed_ to know.

And he intended on finding it all out.


End file.
